The purpose of the proposal is to generate funds to allow us to make the renovations and improvements necessary to maintain the quality of the National Jewish Hospital and Research Center Animal Care Facility. Although the Animal Care Facility has received AAALAC accreditation, this accreditation cannot be maintained without significant improvement of the rabbit and guinea pig facility. These improvements include 1) purchase of a pass-through rack washer, 2) renovations to permit housing the rack washer, 3) purchase of a new disposal, 4) updating of room lighting, 5) installation of ceilings in some rooms, and ceiling panels in some corridors, 6) improvements in ventilation system to provide adequate air changes, and 7) purchase of rabbit cages large enough to meet National Institutes of Health standards for housing large rabbits.